Bufanda
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: Lucy no sabe lo que le sucede cuando está cerca de Natsu, poco a poco lo entiende y cuando por fin encuentra la palabra correcta para ese sentimiento, se deja llevar... y ahora es Natsu quien termina acomplejado... (NaLu y un poco de GaLe) Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"


Buenas noches, lectores que pasen por aquí.

Os presento un capítulo único que ha sido escrito con el fin de participar en un concurso.

Este fanfic fue inspirado por una imagen, la cual está ahí arriba, créditos de ésta a su respectivo autor.

**Pareja**: NatsuxLucy (NaLu) con un poco de GajeelxLevy (GaLe)

**Número de palabras**: 4, 603

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"_

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail, al igual que todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Era un día común y corriente en el gremio, Fairy Tail, y un día común y corriente en el gremio significaba nada más y nada menos que varios magos desastre estuvieran haciendo caos dentro del edificio.<p>

Claro, todo era normal, Natsu escupía fuego y lanzaba puñetazos en llamas con su típica risa de triunfador, Gray congelaba todo lo que podía intentando calmar a golpes al Dragon Slayer sin darse cuenta que perdía ropa y enamoraba más a Juvia en el proceso, Gajeel atacaba al pelirosa y soltaba sus extrañas risitas.

Elfman gritaba al aire sobre lo hombre que se debe ser y no tardó mucho en quedarse inconsciente, Cana bebía sin control de un enorme barril y a su lado estaba Erza comiendo un pastel de crema y fresas con una expresión de felicidad única e incomparable, Levy leía un libro rodeada de Jet y Droy halagándola hasta de cómo respiraba, aún cuando la pequeña de vez en cuando enfocaba su atención en uno de los Dragon Slayers que combatían.

En una esquina estaba Laxus bebiendo una cerveza y el Rajinshuu a su alrededor celebrándole todo lo asombroso que era el rubio, armando un pequeño alboroto, Wendy hablaba con Charle sentadas en otra mesa y Happy seguía a la exceed pidiéndole varias veces que tuviera una cita con él, o que aceptará el pescado, y ella lo rechazaba el mismo número de veces que él le preguntaba, o quizás más.

Lucy estaba sentada en la barra, mirando la pelea y el desastre que estaban armando poco a poco, recargó sus brazos en la madera y soltó un suspiro agotador dejando caer su cabeza, atrayendo la atención de Mirajane, la albina se acercó y agarró una copa para limpiarla, notó que la rubia giró su cabeza y vio fijamente al combate de nuevo, poniendo toda su atención en su compañero de equipo, Natsu.

Últimamente había estado sintiéndose extraña a su lado, era muy raro ya que siempre estaba cerca de él, no entendía la razón, y no comprendía por qué no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Con la mirada plantada en Natsu, suspiró, pero no un suspiro discreto, sino un suspiro bastante ruidoso, Mirajane volteó a verla y luego vio en dirección al rostro de la rubia, sonrió y dejó la copa limpia a un lado.

― ¿Todo bien, Lucy?―preguntó amablemente haciéndola levantarse de la barra y mirarla a los ojos.

―Lo está, Mira-san―dijo con una sonrisa y un tono no convincente.

La albina sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció un vaso de jugo con un gesto, Lucy asintió y agarró el vaso sin intenciones de beberlo.

―Te veo demasiado distraída.

―No lo estoy―revolviendo el jugo con el sorbete―, sólo estoy pensando demasiado en algo.

― ¿Y qué es ese algo?―preguntó Mirajane sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

―Nada importante.

El tono con lo que lo dijo le hizo saber que Lucy daba por terminada la conversación, quizá para volver a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, o por el pelirrosado.

Levy se acercó a su amiga y se sentó en la banca de al lado, puso su libro en la barra y soltó un suspiro de molestia, Lucy volteó a ella y sonrió.

― ¿Estás bien, Levy-chan?―preguntó intentando olvidarse de su problema por un momento.

―Jet y Droy no me dejan leer en paz―dijo agotada―, no dejaron que me concentrara en nada.

―Es normal, Levy―le explicó Mirajane sonriéndole―, esos dos te admiran mucho.

―Es que a veces no los soporto―dijo poniéndose las manos en las sienes y frotándolas.

Lucy no prestó atención a lo que Levy dijo, su distracción volvió a aparecer tras una explosión en la parte izquierda del gremio, y esta vez sin el chaleco que le caracterizaba, semidesnudo, la rubia no despegó sus ojos de él, aún sin escuchar la conversación en la que estaba hace unos segundos.

―Lu-chan.

La Heartfilia ladeó su cabeza, sin retirar la vista del mago causando desorden, ni siquiera notó la mirada de su compañera y amiga, volvió a suspirar.

― ¡Lu-chan!

Lucy se sobresaltó y cayó de la banca, Levy se inclinó algo preocupada mirando a la rubia.

― ¿Estás bien, Lu-chan?

Ella asintió y se quedó sentada intentando recuperarse rápidamente del golpe, se levantó y volvió a sentarse, Mira ladeó su rostro y sonrió curiosa.

― ¿Qué sucede con Natsu?

El escuchar su nombre le hizo erizar su piel y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda a toda velocidad, no lo disimuló muy bien porque ambas la vieron confundidas.

―N-no su-cede n-nada―balbuceó nerviosa mirando al techo y agarrando con sus manos el vaso con jugo.

Bebió un poco y cuando bajó la mirada otro escalofrío la hizo estremecerse, sus dos amigas la veían con una sonrisa oscura y sus ojos tenían un brillo de querer saber lo que le pasaba.

―Neeee―le habló Levy acercándose―, Lu-chan…

― ¿Sí?―preguntó alejándose nerviosa.

― ¿Qué sucede contigo y Natsu?

―Y-yo…

― ¿Acaso estás enamorada?

Se sobresaltó y derramó el jugo en la barra al oírla, negó rotundamente con el rostro rojo y se escondió en sus manos.

― ¡No es así!

Mirajane rió en voz baja y se dispuso a limpiar mientras Levy miraba a su amiga aún con ojos de curiosidad.

―…Yo… ―empezó la rubia aún sin levantar la mirada―… Yo no sé lo que es enamorarse…

Ambas vieron a Lucy desconcertadas y luego se miraron entre sí, el aura de depresión que la maga estelar tenía era real, no mentía sobre eso.

― ¿No sabes cómo se siente enamorarse?―dudó la peliazul― Pensé que alguna vez te habías enamorado…

Hubo un momento de silencio, Mirajane terminó de limpiar la barra y guardó el trapo.

― ¿No habías mencionado el otro día que estabas muy enamorada de alguien?―preguntó la albina recargándose en la barra con una sonrisa―Parecías realmente encantada…

―No es lo que creen…―dijo Lucy deprimida, pero la mirada de confusión de ambas la hizo tener que explicarlo mejor― Yo estaba intentado escribir una historia y simplemente me enamoré del protagonista…

― ¿Y acaso no es lo mismo?

―No lo es―respondió molesta―. En la historia puedo hacer lo que quiera con él y…

―… Esto es la vida real―terminó Levy con una pequeña sonrisa―, lo entiendo, puedes leer el libro y vivir esa situación de amor, pero cuando se trata de avanzar de esa forma en tu vida es demasiado difícil.

― ¿Levy-chan?―le habló la rubia algo preocupada por la expresión de la peliazul.

―Es lo mismo conmigo, Lu-chan―aclaró volteando a verla―, no puedo acercarme lo suficiente a quien me gusta.

―Tranquila―dijo Mirajane sonriendo―, apuesto que Gajeel piensa lo mismo contigo.

―Sí, eso… ¡Espera! ¡¿Quién dijo que era Gajeel?!

―Levy-chan…―dijo la Heartfilia mientras su amiga se cubría el rostro con sus manos y sacudía su cabeza haciéndolas reír.

―Sólo tienen que ser pacientes―comentó la Strauss con una sonrisa―, las cosas llegarán poco a poco, pero deben actuar.

Levy y Lucy se voltearon a ver y luego miraron hacia la pelea allá atrás, Natsu escupía fuego saltando sobre Elfman, quien estaba inconsciente, y por accidente tiraba el pastel de Erza, la pelirroja se levantó expidiendo aura negra y todos entraron en pánico, Gajeel no huyó exactamente pero se alejó lo más que pudo, no lo logró a tiempo porque fue derribado por Gray y Natsu, quienes fueron lanzados por la maga clase S.

Las tres soltaron un suspiro y sonrieron, era el Fairy Tail que amaban, era obvio.

―Necesito descansar―comentó Lucy estirando su espalda―, quizás para mañana pueda estar segura si realmente estoy enamorada…

―No necesitas estar segura―afirmó Mirajane―, sólo debes disfrutar de esos sentimientos.

La Heartfilia le sonrió y luego se dispuso a irse a casa.

―Nos vemos mañana―dijo ondeando su mano a ambas mientras caminaba a la puerta.

―Lucy~ ― ¿Qué pasa, Happy?―preguntó la rubia la ver al gato azul acercarse a ella volando lentamente.

―Por fin lo conseguí~―respondió con una tonta sonrisa y brillo en los ojos―, por fin conseguí una cita con Charle~ ―Vaya, que suerte―dijo Lucy viendo hacia la mesa donde estaba la exceed blanca con los brazos cruzados de mala gana pero con un leve color rosa en su rostro mientras Wendy la veía con una sonrisa―, ¿y cuándo tendrán esa cita?

―Esta noche―contestó flotando alrededor sintiéndose en un sueño.

―Espero te diviertas…―mencionó con una gotita deslizándose por su frente― Yo me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana.

―Aye~―dijo justo antes de estrellarse con el puño de Erza y salir volando por la ventana.

Lucy rió y salió del gremio sin darse cuenta de unos ojos esmeralda pálido la observaban desde el suelo de madera.

Se desvió un poco del camino a casa, pasando por un par de tiendas de Magnolia, sin notar que perdió al menos una hora deambulando, se dirigió a casa al darse cuenta de la hora, caminó sin apuro alguno e incluso se subió al barandal del canal para hacer equilibrio.

― Lucy-chan~―le dijo el tipo que siempre le hablaba desde un barco―, ten cuidado~

―Estaré bien―dijo sin desconcentrarse en su caminar.

Llegó a casa y abrió la puerta dispuesta a tomar un baño y dormir, pero…

― ¡Yoo! ¡Luce!―dijo Natsu totalmente instalado frente a la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡Ésta es mi casa!―exclamó molesta Lucy pateando su zapato que impactó en la cara del pelirosa― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

―Bueno…

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle el otro zapato pero sintió una leve tristeza en el Dragon Slayer que la hizo detenerse.

― ¿Qué sucede?―preguntó la rubia más tranquila.

―Happy se fue a su cita con Charle.

―Ya lo sé―dijo Lucy sentándose al lado de la mesa de té―, me lo dijo cuando venía para acá.

― ¿Estás molesto por eso?―dudó sonriéndole.

― ¡Claro que no!―exclamó escupiendo fuego― ¡Nos divertiremos sin Happy! ¡Hahahaha!

―Cállate―ordenó la chica tirándole el segundo zapato, soltó un suspiro y se levantó―. Prepararé un poco de té.

―Está bien.

Lucy caminó hasta la cocina y puso a calentar el agua en la estufa mientras sacaba la caja de té negro, se quedó paralizada un segundo con el brazo hacia el estante donde estaba la caja y con los pies de puntitas, un golpe de calor le dio en el rostro y retrocedió unos pasos nerviosa, estaba sola en casa y con Natsu…

Empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Mirajane y Levy, poniéndose aún más alterada y sacudiendo sus brazos de arriba abajo. Accidentalmente tumbó una taza de la barra al lavaplatos y provocó un sonido estruendoso.

― ¿Lucy?―preguntó Natsu desde la mesa― ¿Estás bien?

― ¡… S-Sí! ―exclamó con el rostro rojo.

― ¿Segura?

― ¡No vengas!―gritó Lucy― ¡Estoy bien!

El pelirrosado se quedó a medio levantarse y luego se dejó caer suavemente, recargó su codo en la mesa y suspiró, últimamente había notado que su compañera de equipo se estaba comportando extraño pero no lo entendía del todo… ¿Tendría hambre?

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, la rubia respiraba hondo una y otra vez intentando calmarse, soltó un suspiro de agotamiento y volteó hacia la tetera en el fuego que ya empezaba a hacer un silbido agudo, se irguió y alcanzó la caja de té, si se mantenía ocupada podría olvidar el hecho de que estaba sola con Natsu, ni siquiera dejaba a su mente completar el pensamiento.

Preparó las tazas y sirvió el té, puso ambas tazas y el contenedor de azúcar en una bandeja y caminó a la mesa.

―Listo―dijo sentándose y pasándole la taza al pelirrosa.

El Dragneel agradeció con un gesto y agarró la taza al tiempo que ponía mala cara.

―Estoy aburrido.

―Happy volverá mañana…

― ¡No lo necesito!

Lucy sonrió preocupada y le puso azúcar a su té.

― ¿No le pondrás azúcar?―preguntó la Heartfilia al ver a su compañero llevar el té a su boca.

―Así me gusta el té.

Dio un sorbo y su cara se puso verde, giró su rostro y cubrió su boca con su mano tratando de no escupir.

― ¿Quieres azúcar?―preguntó Lucy de nuevo con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su frente.

Natsu se obligó a tragar y la fulminó con la mirada haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, quitó de un movimiento el azucarero de la mesa y vertió todo el contenido.

― ¡No te la acabes!―le gritó molesta.

Dejó el azúcar de lado y miró enfadado la taza.

― ¿…Tú crees que…?―empezó el Dragon Slayer pensativo llamando la atención de la rubia.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu apretó la taza entre sus manos en hizo un puchero.

―Si Happy sigue saliendo con Charle… ¿Tú crees que seguirá con nosotros como equipo?

Lucy lo observó por unos segundos y luego sonrió, era obvio que el pelirrosa estaba preocupado por conservar a su mejor amigo.

―Happy volverá―dijo con una sonrisa―, aún cuando esté saliendo con Charle, él regresará…

Natsu la volteó a ver.

―Seguirá en nuestro equipo―aseguró sonriéndole.

El muchacho la miró por un momento sin verla realmente, sumido en sus pensamientos, con su cara seria, después su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y dejó la taza de té en la mesa.

― ¡Tienes razón! ―exclamó alegremente golpeando el mueble ligeramente haciéndola sobresaltarse― ¡Él nos acompañará siempre!

Lucy le sonrió dándose cuenta que le dio ánimos y al ver la sonrisa del Dragon Slayer simplemente se sintió feliz.

― ¡Gracias, Luce!

Una sonrisa.

SU sonrisa.

Su corazón se aceleró, sintió su cara arder y bajó la cabeza al instante intentando ocultarlo, Natsu ladeó su cabeza confundido ante la acción y dejó de sonreír.

― ¿Lucy?

―E-Estoy bien―respondió sin levantar la mirada.

El pelirrosa la observó y desvió la vista a un lado pensando que le había molestado o algo parecido, Lucy intentó calmarse, estaba volviendo a recordar lo que habló en el gremio, y no era buena idea estando a solas con él, respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un suspiro, ¿en serio estaría enamorada de él? ¿Qué había sido lo que le atrajo de él en primer lugar?

Apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas y aguantó la respiración un rato.

Habría muchas cosas que le atraerían de él, ¿cierto? Era guapo, fuerte y de buen carácter, pero Lucy había encontrado muchos chicos así antes, ¿por qué era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien?

―Oye, Lucy.

― ¡¿Sí?!―exclamó alterada y levantando el rostro de golpe.

― ¿Y este cuadro?―preguntó Natsu observando una pintura que adornaba la pared.

Un hermoso árbol con flores de diferentes colores resplandecía en aquella pintura y varios pétalos caían suavemente.

Lucy se levantó y caminó a la pintura.

―Bisca me la regaló cuando volvimos de la Isla Tenrou―dijo deteniéndose al lado del pelirrosado―, ella fue a vivir con Alzack así que había algunas cosas que no se podía llevar a su nueva casa…

―No lo había visto hasta ahora…

―Bueno, lo tenía guardado hasta esta mañana, tenía un poco de desorden después de que Evergreen dejara una estatua aquí.

― ¡¿Estatua?!―dudó Natsu volteando a verla repentinamente nervioso― ¡¿Alguna de sus víctimas o algo así?!

―Pues…―dijo Lucy temblorosa y girando el rostro hacia la estatua que estaba al fondo de la habitación―… espero que no…

Era una silueta extraña sin duda, un hombre de cuerpo bien trabajado con sólo un pantalón cubriéndolo, una pose de estar gritando hacia el cielo con sus manos hechas puño y un peinado bastante extravagante.

Hubo un silencio inquietante.

―… Sí parece una víctima…

―… Sí…―murmuró Lucy perturbada.

La chica no evitó su impulso de voltear a ver y admirar a su compañero en silencio, sus ojos puntiagudos que parecían estar amenazando con sólo mirarte pero a la vez podían expresar amabilidad y tranquilidad, sus facciones que en cualquier combate podría dar miedo o intimidarte con gestos pero que, aun así, podían hacerte sentir segura a su lado, su boca que podía decir todo tipo de tonterías, todo tipo de ofensas o incluso frases para hacerte sentir mal, pero que podía formar una de las sonrisas más hechizantes y encantadoras del mundo, su magia que podría rostizarte en un segundo y que a la vez podía hacerte sentir cálida y cómoda. Su cabello, su cuerpo, su vestimenta, su TODO.

¿Eso fue lo que hizo que ella se enamorara de él? ¿O sólo era algo superficial? Aún no lo entendía y bajó su mirada al suelo un poco deprimida, ¿podía enamorarse sólo por lo físico?

―Lucy.

Ella levantó el rostro hacía donde estaba el pelirrosa, justo al lado de la extraña estatua, que por alguna razón ahora tenía el chaleco y la bufanda del Dragon Slayer.

―Mira―dijo Natsu poniéndose atrás de la estatua y escupiendo fuego, haciendo una ilusión de que era la estatua quien lo escupía―, soy yo.

Lucy no aguantó una pequeña risita y suspiró sonriéndole.

―No deberías jugar con eso―dijo caminando a la estatua y quitándole el chaleco―, Evergreen me amenazó con que no lo dañe.

Natsu hizo un puchero y tomó el chaleco para ponérselo.

―Que aburrida―mencionó de mala gana.

―Cállate―le dijo con un ligero empujón antes de quitarle la bufanda a la estatua.

Natsu rodeó sus ojos y luego caminó al estante al lado del escritorio, Lucy dobló cuidadosamente la bufanda y volteó al pelirrosa.

― ¿Natsu?―dudó viendo que miraba al estante pensativo.

Caminó hasta él con un cosquilleo en su estómago y se detuvo a su lado, la chica ya había notado que él trataba de distraerse, quizás de la ausencia de Happy.

― ¿Pasa algo?―preguntó intentando encontrar lo que él veía.

― ¿Me dejarías leer uno de tus libros?―preguntó él.

Lucy bajó la mirada de golpe sintiendo bastante calor en sus mejillas y apretó contra su pecho la bufanda.

―Y-yo…

Se quedó callada un momento, desde que lo conoce quisiera poder mostrarle sus historias, pero su inseguridad le impedía incluso mostrarle partes de un capitulo a su mejor amiga, sonrió y lo volteó a ver, su mirada era seria y buscaba con la vista algún libro que pudiera leer pero se notaba que no tomaría uno sin el permiso de la rubia.

Lucy ladeó su cabeza en un intento de ver la expresión de Natsu por completo, suspiró pesadamente y miró la bufanda en sus manos mientras una idea llegaba su cabeza.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Simple. Porque él era su mejor amigo, su compañero de equipo y la persona en quien más confiaba. Porque él la había rescatado innumerables veces y le había animado unas mil más. Porqué todo era divertido a su lado, y todo era más fácil de afrontar. Porque era Natsu, la razón de la pudiera entrar a Fairy Tail, la razón de que sonriera cada vez más todos los días, la razón de que cada misión fuera mucho más divertida, la razón de que ella se hiciera cada vez más fuerte tan sólo para intentar protegerlo, aun cuando él no lo necesitaba. Porque su felicidad dependía de la persona a su lado, así como su poder y su inspiración. Todo dependía de él, y él era su todo.

Estaba enamorada.

Muy enamorada de él.

―Natsu.

― ¿Hm? ―dudó él volteando a ella.

Tomó la bufanda de ambos extremos y la extendió entre ambos a la altura de su cara, cerró sus ojos y besó al chico indirectamente a través de la bufanda, Natsu se quedó congelado al verla tan cerca, y se paralizó aún más con el contacto de la tela sobre sus labios, una cálida sensación alcanzó su boca y sintió los suaves labios de la rubia a pocos milímetros de los suyos, lo único que los separaba era esa bufanda y aún así se sentía claramente el efecto de un beso real.

La chica se separó de él abriendo sus ojos y, al ver la expresión del pelirrosa, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, intentó ocultar su cara con la bufanda en sus manos y sacó una excusa como pudo.

―Y-yo… p-per-dón… Y-yo so-solo…―se quedó callada al no encontrar que decir y tapó su rostro al sentirlo quemar―… Lo siento…

Sintió la mano del chico sobre sus manos bajando la bufanda, volteó hacia él un poco preocupada y nerviosa, se exaltó al verlo a corta distancia y trató de retroceder pero otra mano en su cintura se lo impidió.

― ¿…Nat…?

Natsu atrapó los labios de Lucy con los suyos y los dejó inmóviles, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sólo embriagado por la dulzura en la chica y con los ojos cerrados disfrutando aquella sensación. Lucy lo miró sorprendida y poco a poco se contagió de la expresión del pelirosado, llevó sus manos al cuello del chico, dejando en éste la bufanda, y una de ellas la enredó en su cabello completamente ajena a la realidad.

Se separaron un poco y unos segundos después Lucy retrocedió cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, haciendo que él la soltara.

― ¿Q-q-qué…?―tartamudeó sorprendida mirándolo.

Él la observaba igual, sorprendido de lo que había hecho, ¿por qué lo hizo? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, sólo sintió la necesidad, el querer hacerlo después de haber experimentado un extraño latido en su corazón cuando ella lo hizo con la bufanda entre ambos. Ladeó su cabeza confundido y se sintió repentinamente mal.

― ¿No querías?―preguntó él un poco preocupado y desconcertado.

― ¿Eh?―dudó ella separando sus manos de su cara, perpleja y apenada.

―Tú… hiciste eso y…―empezó Natsu agarrando su bufanda y mirándola―… y yo…

― ¿Tú querías?

El Dragon Slayer levantó su mirada a ella y la vio mirando directamente al suelo, sus manos estaban hechas puño a sus costados y respiraba pesadamente.

―No lo sé―contestó confundido mirando al piso y luego al estante―, no estoy seguro.

La oyó suspirar y dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a la chica.

―Explícate, tonto―ordenó ella obligándose a verlo a los ojos.

Él se sobresaltó al verla con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas retenidas y estuvo a punto de avanzar a ella pero Lucy retrocedió.

―Explícate.

Natsu la miró alarmado y luego miró a su bufanda, como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta en ella.

―Yo…―murmuró no muy seguro de qué diría―… quise hacerlo pero… no sé por qué…

Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

―Quiero decir… cuando hiciste eso… quise más y… lo hice…

Él se encogió en hombros avergonzado aunque no sabía la razón y evitó el mirarla, entonces la oyó reír levemente y sintió que se sentía más apenado.

―Idiota―le dijo ella aún riendo.

Se obligó a verla y se sorprendió al verla derramando algunas lágrimas, aún cuando mantenía una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Sintió su corazón quebrantarse dolorosamente por ser el culpable y la miró con angustia.

―Luce…

Lucy puso su mano en alto evitando que él siguiera hablando y luego se limpió las lágrimas.

―Sólo no hables de esto, ¿sí?―le pidió quitándose el resto de agua salada en sus mejillas para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle― Puedes mencionarlo cuando estés seguro…

El pelirrosa la miró con asombro, nunca había notado lo brillantes que eran esos ojos castaños ni lo radiante que era su sonrisa. Se obligó a mirar a otra parte, repentinamente desconcertado por los incesantes y acelerados latidos de su corazón, apretó su mano en la bufanda y sintió un extraño ardor en su cara.

―E-está bien…

Lucy asintió con energía aún sonriendo, ella sabía que Natsu no conocía ese tipo de sentimientos, que era inexperto en el tema, casi al igual que ella, con la diferencia de que a él en ningún momento lo había notado a su alrededor, o que lo ignoraba porque no le era relevante mientras que ella soñaba con el momento en el que se haría realidad para ella.

Lo que a Lucy le interesaba en ese momento es el cómo iría su relación, el cómo Natsu se daría cuenta que había más sentimientos en el mundo aparte del de amistad.

―Natsu~―oyeron ambos desde la ventana de la habitación― Lucy~

Happy volaba con torpeza hacia dentro del cuarto, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos simulando alas de un avión. Natsu se acomodó la bufanda y caminó hacia el exceed con curiosidad.

―Así que has vuelto―dijo cruzando sus brazos fingiendo molestia, a lo que Lucy le dio un codazo en las costillas.

― ¿Cómo te fue, Happy?―preguntó ella con una sonrisa y el gato se dejó caer en la cama.

―Charle dijo que fue lindo~―canturreó alegremente.

Natsu hizo un gesto de asco y Lucy le sonrió con felicidad.

― ¿Y cuándo será la próxima cita?

Happy se quedó de piedra y se podía apostar que se veía su alma escaparse de su boca, el pelirosado sonrió ampliamente y se sentó al lado del exceed, dándole unas palmadas de ánimo.

―Ésas son buenas noticias, ¿No, Happy?

― ¡Eso es muy cruel, Natsu!

Lucy rió mientras Happy lloriqueaba y Natsu le decía una y otra vez que viera el lado positivo con una sonrisa, claramente el chico había extrañado a su mejor amigo y temía que lo perdería si éste seguía saliendo con Charle. La rubia suspiró y acarició cariñosamente la cabeza del gato azulado.

―Tranquilo, estoy segura que a Charle le encantaría otra cita contigo―trató de animarlo y él la vio con desconcierto.

― ¿Te sientes mal, Lucy?

Una vena saltó de la frente de la chica, pero aún así conservó su sonrisa.

―No, ¿por qué lo dices?

―Nunca eres tan amable―respondió el gato con indiferencia y una segunda vena sobresalió en su frente.

―Siempre soy amable―contradijo entre dientes y Happy negó.

―A veces das más miedo que Erza.

Otra vena apareció en la frente de la chica y agarró de los bigotes a Happy, jalándolos hacia todas partes.

―Repite eso…―le retó con un aura oscura.

―¡Natsu! ¡Sálvame!

Natsu soltó una risa y puso sus manos en su cadera en aire triunfante.

― ¡Nadie da más miedo que Erza!

Recibió un golpe con un zapato en la cara y casi cae de la ventana.

― ¡Salgan de mi casa!―gritó lanzando a Happy por la ventana y empujando a Natsu junto con él― ¡Y usen la puerta!

― ¡Nos empujaste por la ventana!

Lucy se inclinó sobre su cama para ver hacia la calle y vio al par quejándose de ella y de lo mala y cruel que era, frunció el ceño enfadada pero dejó ir su enojo con un suspiro y observó a Natsu por unos segundos, entonces se percató que algo faltaba y volteó a sus espaldas viendo la bufanda blanca en la orilla de la cama. La agarró y la miró un momento hasta que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, recordando lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. Suspiró y besó con suavidad la bufanda, en un intento de revivir esos recuerdos de forma leve.

― ¡Luce!

Resopló y dobló descuidadamente la bufanda para luego lanzarla hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, Natsu la atrapó con un movimiento y la miró por un momento.

―Hasta mañana, Natsu―escuchó al tenerla en sus manos y levantó la mirada.

La ventana ya estaba cerrada y las cortinas se movían levemente, dando entender que acababa de correrlas, poco después las luces se apagaron y dejaron al par sólo iluminados con el alumbrado de la calle y la luna.

Natsu se quedó mirándola aún así. Quizás esperando que Lucy volviera a asomarse. Tal vez recordando en lo que había pasado. O probablemente sólo pensando en ella de una manera tan profunda que cuando volviera a la realidad olvidaría todo lo que rondaba en su mente en ese preciso momento. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y Happy volteó a verlo.

―Vamos, Natsu―dijo el gato empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa.

El chico se quedó parado, aún confundido por lo que sentía y luego caminó tras él.

―Creo que...

Happy volteó a verlo con duda pero Natsu siguió caminando sin verlo, pasando de largo junto a él con una sonrisa inexplicablemente alegre.

―... tengo hambre...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3<p>

Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Y, sobre todo, muchas gracias si les gustó x3

Dejad reviews, son órdenes de su General, el Emperador :v (Recién vio Mulán)

Ya, gracias por todo y tengan felices fiestas

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! ¡Sueñen en grande y cumplan sus deseos de la mejor forma posible! :)


End file.
